


Swirling Leaves

by CanadianHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Fluff, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHogwarts/pseuds/CanadianHogwarts
Summary: Harry paced around the antechamber of the tent, ignoring the rumbling of the crowd on the other side of the canvas. Ron, sprawled out on a spindly chair, fiddled with his boutonnière. Neville and George sat in the corner, playing exploding snap loudly. Harry cast them an irritated look every so often, but they ignored him. Someone in the crowd beyond began to sob loudly. Harry had a sinking feeling it was Hagrid.





	

   Harry paced around the antechamber of the tent, ignoring the rumbling of the crowd on the other side of the canvas. Ron, sprawled out on a spindly chair, fiddled with his boutonnière. Neville and George sat in the corner, playing exploding snap loudly. Harry cast them an irritated look every so often, but they ignored him. Someone in the crowd beyond began to sob loudly. Harry had a sinking feeling it was Hagrid.   

   'Knock knock?' Charlie Weasley stood at the tent flap, grinning at them all. 'Mum's going to have your heads if you're standing up there with no eyebrows,' he told George and Neville. Then he turned to Harry. 'You all right, mate?' Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. He had the feeling he might be sick if he opened his mouth.

   'You'll be fine,' said Charlie, grinning. 'If it's any consolation, Ginny's in worse shape than you are. Mum's up there sobbing all over her. I'm off to sneak her some firewhiskey. Ginny, that is.' Harry attempted a weak smile. Ron glared at his brother.

   'Don't you dare give her firewhiskey,' he said. 'You weren't around last time she had some.'

   'It was brilliant,' said George. 'She was sick everywhere. She barely had any, and Harry and I practically had to carry her out. I've never seen anyone hit by it so hard.' Charlie threw his head back and laughed.

   'Merlin, I wish I'd been there,' he said. 'We've finally found her weakness. Right, I'll bring her something else. What about you, Harry? Some liquid courage for the groom?' He pulled a flask from inside his robes and waved it enticingly. Harry took it gratefully.

   'Thanks,' he muttered, taking a swig. His throat burned, but as soon as the alcohol hit his stomach he felt much better. 'Are they almost ready?' he asked Charlie, handing back the flask. Charlie nodded.   

   'Yeah,' he said. 'They were doing Gin's hair last time I was up there. Hermione said she'd come down and tell you when it was time to go out there. You needn't worry about missing it.' Harry grimaced.

   'That was the last thing I was worried about,' he said.

   'Buck up, mate' said George. 'Ginny's wanted to marry you since she was three. She's not going to leave you up there.'

   'And mum and Hermione helped plan it, so you know nothing can go too badly,' said Ron. 'Just say the right name, and you'll be fine.'

   'Hell, even if you don't say the right name, Gin would probably still take you.' laughed Charlie. 'She'd probably hex you for it later though.'

   Harry sighed. 'You lot are just rays of sunshine, aren't you?' he said.

   Music began in the tent, and Hermione appeared behind Charlie in the doorway. Her hair had been tamed into pretty, soft curls, and she wore a long yellow dress.

   'You clean up well,' said George, grinning at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron threw a tickling hex at him, which missed.

   'Blimey Ron, no wonder you dropped out of the Auror program,' said Charlie, laughing. 'Are you lot almost ready up there, Hermione?'

   Hermione nodded. 'Fleur is just tidying up Teddy and Victoire and then they'll be coming down,' she told them. 'Are you okay, Harry?' Harry nodded, feeling the bile rise in his throat again.

   'Why does Fleur need to clean up Teddy and Victoire?' asked Neville. Hermione sighed.

   'Apparently Bill fell asleep when he was supposed to be watching them, and so they went up into the attic and got all dusty. They smell a little like the ghoul now, but Fleur said she can probably get it out in time.' Neville and George chuckled.

   'Bet Bill heard about that one,' said Charlie, smiling broadly. Hermione laughed.

   'Your mum wasn't finished with him when I left. Speaking of your mum, she found out that you were going to bring Ginny some firewhiskey, so you're officially banned from the house until after the ceremony at the very least.' She turned at looked at Harry again. 'You should go out there soon,' she told him. He nodded at her. 'The rest of you, too,' she said to the room at large. George and Neville put down their cards and ducked under the table as they exploded, then followed Charlie out of the little chamber. This left Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone.

   'Are you sure you're all right,' asked Hermione, staring at Harry carefully. Harry took a deep breath.

   'Yeah,' he told her. 'I think so.' Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

   'I'm so happy for you, Harry,' she told him, sniffling a little. Harry patted her on the back awkwardly, exchanging a slightly amused look with Ron.

   'You should go help Ginny,' Ron told Hermione, standing and putting a hand on the small of her back. Hermione nodded and pulled away from Harry.

   'You look amazing,' she told him. 'I told you you would. Now go wait for her at the end of the aisle. She's so excited.' She kissed his cheek, smoothed his hair, and then made her way towards the door, giving Ron a quick kiss before she disappeared.

   'Right, shall we go?' asked Ron, cracking his knuckles nervously. Harry took another deep breath, then straightened his shoulders. 'I think we'd better, or Gin will beat us there,' he said. Ron clapped him on the back, and they exited the room.

   Conversation stilled as Harry and Ron appeared. He and Ginny had requested a small wedding, but it seemed to Harry as if the crowd stretched on forever. He saw Dean and Seamus grinning at him from the fifth row; Minerva McGonagall sat next to Kingsley Shaklebolt and his daughter; Lavender Brown waved and he heard Ron cough awkwardly to his left.

   'Right,' said Harry. 'Let's get this over with, shall we?' He and Ron walked up towards the little stage. More faces he recognized popped out at him, though thankfully few of them tried to talk to him. Every time someone said something to him, he smiled politely and let Ron mutter a few words instead. They finally reached the stage and Harry collapsed on one of the chairs set aside for himself and Ron.

   'Blimey,' he muttered to Ron, who chuckled. 'You'd think you'd be used to the staring by now, mate,' he said. Harry threw him a look. 'You'll understand next spring,' he told Ron, who continued to laugh softly.

   'There's no way in hell I'm having this many people at my wedding,' he said. 'I told Hermione if the guest list went over a hundred I'm stealing her away and we'll get married in Majorca.'

   'Wish we'd done that,' said Harry, trying to flatten his hair.

   'And take away the chance to drive mum insane?' asked Ron. 'You'd never dare break her heart like that.' As he spoke, Mrs Weasley herself entered the tent, supported by Angelina and Fleur. She had a lace handkerchief pressed to her face, but this did not seem even close to being able to mop up the tears pouring down her cheeks. She evidently saw Harry and made her way towards him and ignoring the various family members who called out to her. Angelina winked at them as they approached, and Fleur smiled brightly.

   'You look lovely, dear,' said Molly, sniffling, as soon as she was close enough. She reached out and smoothed down his hair. 'I'm so proud--' she broke off into another set of sobs. 'I'm... I'm so very happy,' she told him, trying to catch her breath.

   'Come, Molly,' said Fleur, pulling her mother-in-law away. 'Shall we sit? Ginny will soon be here, we should not distract 'Arry now.' Molly nodded, and with a quick kiss on Harry's cheek, she followed Fleur to her seat. Angelina smiled.  

   'She's been like this all morning. We gave her something in her tea but thinking back, it probably made her worse.' Ron snorted. 'Ginny was just coming downstairs when we left,' continued Angelina. 'She looks beautiful.' She turned away with a wink, leaving Harry to his pounding heart and a chortling Ron.

   'Merlin's buttocks, I'm glad I was with you,' he told Harry, grinning. 'I don't know how they dealt with her like that all day.'

   'She'll be hovering around you the day you get married, so you'll find out then,' said Harry, watching the crowd grow. Ron paled.

   'Majorca is looking better and better,' he said.

   The tent was almost full, with only a few latecomers scurrying down the aisle to find their seats. The music swelled and his heart rose into his throat. Ron, apparently realizing that Harry had just lost control of his limbs, grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Behind them, the wispy little wizarding minister appeared, beaming at everyone. Harry still had no idea what his name was. Someone (probably Hermione) had told him several times, but much like most of the wedding details, he really had no use for the information. The crowd whispered amongst themselves, staring at him. Harry resisted the urge to sit down again quickly, mostly because Ron was still gripping his arm. Hagrid and Molly Weasley were both sobbing loudly.

   And then the flaps to the tent opened, and brilliant red and yellow leaves blew in, in a wave of colour. Out of this came Teddy Lupin, holding Victoire Weasley's hand and frowning ferociously. When he saw Harry, however, he brightened considerably, and his hair turned pitch black. He waved at his godfather, frowning at the coos of the crowd. Harry waved back, smiling as his godson half-dragged Victoire down the aisle as she pulled the occasional flower petal from the basket floating beside her. When the reached the end of the aisle, she dumped the rest of the petals on the ground. Teddy pulled her towards Harry, ignoring Fleur and Andromeda softly calling their names. Harry smiled down at his godson and his soon-to-be niece and gestured that it was fine. Victoire hid behind Ron's leg. The crowd cooed again.

   Now came Luna on Neville's arm. She beamed at everyone behind an odd bouquet that seemed to contain several pieces of cutlery. Neville seemed to be leaning slightly away from one of the knives that protruded from among the yellow roses, but smiled just the same. He winked at Hannah Abbott as they passed her. 'Since when does Neville Longbottom wink?' muttered Ron to Harry. Harry laughed a little under his breath. Luna and Neville reached the end of the aisle and split up; Neville joining Harry, Ron, Teddy and Victoire, and Luna taking her place on the other side of the wispy wizard.

   The music swelled again, and Hermione appeared, holding onto George and laughing at something he was whispering to her. Harry ignored Ron's gasp as Hermione smiled up at them. As they approached, Harry could see she was crying slightly. George muttered something else and she threw him a watery smile. When they reached the end of the aisle, Hermione darted up and hugged Harry again before making her way to her spot beside Luna.

   'Good luck,' she whispered to him as she pulled away, smoothing down his hair one more time. The music changed and rose, sounding just for a moment like the phoenix song he had heard so many years ago. The leaves rose again, swirling by the entrance, blocking the other side from view. Harry tried again to flatten his hair.

   

And then Ginny was there and Harry couldn't breathe, because she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. She held onto her father's arm tightly as she walked towards Harry, not breaking eye contact. She beamed. Her dress was long and white, simple and elegant, and absolutely perfect for her. Her bright hair curled down her back freely. She was carrying a small bunch of flowers-- lilies, he realized. He looked back into her eyes. She grinned. 

   And suddenly she was at the end of the aisle, standing in the pile of petals. She turned to her father and kissed him on the cheek, then whispered something in his ear. Arthur Weasley had tears in his eyes as he turned to look up at Harry. Ron gave him a little push, and Harry stumbled towards Ginny, beautiful, wonderful Ginny. Arthur reached out and pulled him into a hug.

   'Take care of each other, son,' Arthur whispered in Harry's ear. He took a step back and kissed his daughter's forehead, then moved to sit with his wife and sons.

   Harry turned to Ginny, taking her in. 'Hey,' she whispered. 'You look nice.'

 'You don't look too bad yourself,' he told her hoarsely. She reached up and ruffled his hair.

   'Much better,' she said, and he could have kissed her right there. 'Let's go get married then,' she said. She took his hand in her own small one and they both turned to the wispy little wizard.

   'Dearly beloved witches, wizards, and muggles alike,' he began, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Arthur pulling a large handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to Molly.

   'We are gathered here on this beautiful September afternoon to celebrate the union of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley.' Ginny squeezed his fingers ad he squeezed back. The little wizard droned on, but Harry barely listened. He barely had any lines, after all. At one point, Victoire wandered over to them and Ginny bent and picked her up, not missing a beat. Teddy came up too, and clung to his leg, watching the wispy wizard closely. And then finally, finally, after rings and vows and far too many words on love and honestly and the fundamentals of marriage on the part of the wispy man, the ceremony drew to a close. Harry and Ginny turned to each other again, and Harry couldn't stop the huge smile that had been plastered on his face since Ginny took his hand.

   'Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?' asked the wispy little wizard. Ginny beamed at him, glowed, she was brighter than the sun.

   'Yes, I do,' she said. Harry was surprised his feet were still on the ground. He felt like he was flying.

   'And do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?' Harry held her hands (Victoire having been returned to Teddy after the exchange of rings) and was amazed that he didn't shake at all.

   'Of course I do.' Tears were in Ginny's eyes, and in his as well (though he hoped no one but she would notice that).

   'Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.' The wispy wizard smiled at them both fondly. Harry leaned towards Ginny, Ginny pushed herself up on her toes and they met in the middle. It was better than firewhiskey or treacle tart or Honeydukes' finest ten pound chocolate Quidditch pitch. He heard the cheers from the crowd, the whistles from George and Ron, Hagrid and Molly's loud sobs. As they broke apart, he saw that they were surrounded by little glowing fairies and bright, tiny golden fireworks. George grinned at him over Ginny's shoulder.

   'I love you,' said Ginny in his ear. He leaned down and kissed her again, soundly. 

   'I love you too,' he told her. And then, together, the Potters made their way out of the tent and into their new life.


End file.
